


【海尔森】代行者

by cigarettekiss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss
Summary: 阿德瓦勒：“替你父亲教育你。”
Kudos: 2





	【海尔森】代行者

代行者

——即使没看到脸，海尔森也知道面前坐着的是阿德瓦勒。

阿德瓦勒正削着一大块姜。

皱眉注视着那双手的动作，海尔森勉强回忆起的只有一些模糊的片段，比如追逐信行家号时刺入骨髓的海风、碰撞在一起的浮冰和阿德瓦勒从下方对他发起的咒骂。他没有想起自己为什么会在这跪着、双手被绑在身后并且全身乏力。

他也没有许多时间思考。他看到姜在阿德瓦勒小刀下渐渐显出某种暗晦的雏形。属于阿德瓦勒的那双手放下了刀，接着海尔森被揪住领口从地上拎起来，几乎摔倒在阿德瓦勒大腿上。

海尔森才发觉膝盖和脚踝也被分别绑在了一起。

阿德瓦勒没有扶他的意思，或者用海尔森想象中的冷眼审视着伏在自己膝上的人。当海尔森察觉一双手开始脱他的裤子时，他忍不住说了句脏话：“Fuck，阿德瓦勒，你想做什么？”

“替你父亲教育你，海尔森·肯威。”

肯威的姓氏低沉地在阿德瓦勒喉间打转，海尔森尝试爬起来，但阿德瓦勒只用一只按在他肩胛骨间的手掌就制止了他的企图。

“你没有这个资格。”海尔森说。

阿德瓦勒并不说话。作为回答，有什么分开了海尔森的臀瓣，并且往某个隐秘的位置挤进去，——并不顺畅，因为缺少润滑的缘故。海尔森几乎很快反应过来，是那只姜。这样轻微的异物感本是可以忍耐的，但只用了三分钟或者更短，后方发展出一阵灼烧般的强烈痛感，仿佛刚才塞进去的是燃烧的蜡烛似的。

“不知天高地厚的小子。”阿德瓦勒说。

他的手开始精准地扇在海尔森的屁股上，整个房间回荡着清脆的声响。海尔森只在幼年时受过这样的处罚，——啪！做错了事、懈怠了功课，——啪！他无端想起那天潜入房间时贝蒂奶妈的话，——啪！“换你小时候，我就把你翻过来放在腿上打了，海尔森少爷”，——啪！“我过去是怎么教你的？”，——啪！“伊迪丝是怎么教你的？”，——啪！“还有你妈妈？”

——“你爸爸是怎么教你的？”痛楚打断了海尔森的思绪。

无论如何这绝不适合三十三岁的成年男性，——啪！何况施与处罚的一方是阿德瓦勒，——啪！何况他还用上了姜，——啪！。海尔森想，他听说过某些监狱这样对付顽劣的少年犯人，可之前他不清楚那是什么滋味。他早该料到人是善于互相折磨的种群。

啪！

疼痛是这项惩罚的一部分，羞耻是另一部分。两者加在一起足以使海尔森无法呼吸。此时此刻，他被迫裸着下\\\半\\\身趴在阿德瓦勒腿上，屁股里夹着gang sai形状的姜，同时被毫不留情地掌掴。没有比这更难堪的姿态。忍耐是良好的品德，可惜被掴打的位置只会愈发作痛。更不必提每当海尔森因掌掴下意识绷起肌肉，内\\\壁便绞紧那块姜，使他饱尝后x灼热的折磨。这是一个巧妙的呼应。同他人生中其他的痛苦类似，凡是海尔森以为坚持片刻就过去的，到头来都在变本加厉地碾碎他。

啪！

海尔森推测自己的后方已经红且肿胀，这让他通常高高在上的自尊非常受伤。意识到无法逃脱后他就放弃了挣扎，尽量显得自己对此事无动于衷。可海尔森明白，每次吃痛时那些本能的瑟缩，难以抑制的喘息以及开始颤抖的双腿无一不在对阿德瓦勒出卖自己。如果他能够放松，或许能让后面和屁股都好受些……

啪！

“去你妈的……”海尔森听到自己咬牙切齿的声音，但他已经失去了最开始时的气势。

“向你父亲道歉。”阿德瓦勒说。

这使海尔森陷入了沉默。阿德瓦勒停了下来，海尔森以为这是结束，但他反而被从阿德瓦勒的腿上提起、推倒在一旁的矮柜上并重新捆好。尽管是矮柜，海尔森还是不得不踮起脚才能勉强触到地面。与方才不同，这回从阿德瓦勒的视角他的私密处必然一览无遗。海尔森因愤怒和耻辱而浑身战栗。

“我重复一遍，向你父亲道歉。”

“操。”海尔森啐了一口，很快他听到挥动鞭子的风声。只一下就把刚才他强行咽下的呼痛声逼出口。

“死不悔改的圣殿骑士。”

阿德瓦勒用宣判般毫无起伏的声调说道。

鞭子开始落得又快又急，阿德瓦勒完全在用抽打牲畜的力度抽打他。很快海尔森在嘴里尝到了血腥味。他把嘴唇咬破了。

如果父亲在这，海尔森愿意跪在地上一边亲吻他的手一边请求原谅，但他绝不想在这种情况下说出仿佛屈打成招的廉价道歉。他个人的尊严、骑士团的尊严也不允许他向阿德瓦勒低头。

可海尔森清楚地感觉到自己的双腿抖得厉害，痛感已经叠加攀升到无法忍受的地步。他只希望自己能昏过去。

“道歉。”阿德瓦勒说。

海尔森摇头，于是下一击抽在他的腿根。那里的皮肤更薄，几乎痛得他灵魂离体。

“道歉。”

海尔森狠狠撞在了柜角，他感到腿上有湿润的触感，也许是血终于流了下来。

“道歉。”

“道歉。”

“道歉”

……

海尔森痛得发疯，几乎喊了出来：“阿德瓦勒，我父亲出事之后，但凡你们伦敦兄弟会过来看一眼也不会任由雷金纳德把我带走，现在你反过来责问我为什么成了圣殿骑士？”控诉说出口的瞬间他已经丢盔弃甲，那个海尔森以为消失了的，二十多年前受伤和父亲面对面倒在地上等待死亡的小男孩又回到他面前。弱小，脆弱，于事无补。

鞭子停下了，阿德瓦勒没有给出任何回答，连同本应阻止他走上这条道路的所有人一样隐去了身影。

仿佛解开魔咒的最后一句结语，海尔森醒来，发现自己仍在莫林根号的船长室里，而月光正顺着寒鸦号的船首像淌下来。


End file.
